


Paid in Kind

by threewalls



Category: Saiyuki, Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Character Death, Drabble, F/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-14
Updated: 2005-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:18:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birth is always painful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paid in Kind

Tatsumi Goro sinks to his knees, his fingers leaving bloody streaks down the door frame.

Just beyond, his mother lies dying. Thrice damned by his father, the yakusa lordling bleeding downstairs and Tatsumi himself, she'd plunged the dagger the moment after he had whispered through the keyhole.

He'd killed her.

"Do you know how many you've murdered?"

Killing by shadow should have kept blood distant. Tatsumi discovered his intestines hurt to look at.

"Death is not absolution."

Tatsumi glanced up, catching dark hair and a richly embroidered kimono before his vision failed.

"Your karma is in the red, Tatsumi... Seiichirou."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Unburied](https://archiveofourown.org/works/162611) by [threewalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls)




End file.
